Skater Girl
by Fanpire123
Summary: Bella's the tomboy at the school with her best friend alice when one day she trips in the parking lot and is nearly run over by captain of the soccer team, Edward Cullen. It's love at first sight but Bella's stubborn. All human. Cannon pairings. RXR
1. Chapter 1

E.P.O.V.

Ah… this is the life. Captain of the soccer team, every material thing I've ever wanted, a terrific family, so…why do I feel like I'm missing something important?

B.P.O.V.

Ugh! Here comes Newton again. He has got to be the most annoying, big headed, conceited jerk ever to walk the planet! I swear all he cares about is himself! Guys like that make me sick, although no one would really care. The school 'freak', the skater girl everyone looks down on, thinks she's stupid. I hate being that girl, but I can't stop being a tomboy. It's what I've always done, being as self conscious as I am. It's just always been my way of getting people off my back. Getting people to leave me alone

My best friend, Alice, is always trying to get me to wear a skirt, or any actual girl's outfit for that matter. She pouts every time I refuse, but I won't give in again! She got me to do it once when I was in middle school and everyone just stared at me, the guys were all drooling on themselves. After _that _incident, I tried to blend in with the backdrop more than ever. I hate being the center of attention. The bell rang and I dashed out the door before Mike could find the opportunity to talk to me. It was lunchtime Finally!!

I got my lunch and sat with Alice and her new boyfriend that she was crazy about, Jasper Cullen. A lot of the guys at this school are like Mike, conceited jerks. But, Jasper was actually nice; he seemed to have such a calming affect on Alice. And, They just made an adorable couple. I sat down and Alice looked up at me and smiled, I couldn't help but smile back. "Hi Allie, hey Jazz." I said, nodding to Jasper. He smiled and nodded back. "What's up?" I asked between bites of my pizza.

Alice got that evil smile that meant it had something to do with her trying to dress me up like her own personal Barbie doll. I gulped and my eyes went wide. "Alice…" I asked slowly. " Just calm down. You know you don't want to turn me into Bella Barbie again." Her smirk just got bigger and she said,

" I have the perfect out fit already picked out." I groaned, and put my head in my hands.

"Jasper…" I whined, "Please help me!" He just smirked slightly and shook his head.

"Sorry Bells, I'm just as helpless as you are when it comes to Alice and dress up." He shrugged and I looked down at my piece of half eaten pizza and pouted.

"Whipped" I muttered under my breath. He must have heard because he chuckled softly and put his arm around Alice's tiny waist.

After school I walked with Alice to jaspers car because they carpool since they're neighbors. And we all wonder what took them so long to tell each other how they felt, considering they've been carpooling since Jasper moved here n the Seventh grade. Oh well… After saying goodbye to them I began my walk over to my old, red Chevy. I, being the klutz that I am, and spacing out thinking about the torture that awaited me from Alice tomorrow, tripped over my own two feet when crossing the busiest part of the parking lot. Just then, a flashy, silver, Volvo S60R whipped around the corner. I froze, too scared to move, I must have looked like a deer caught in the headlights, how ironic. The driver must have seen me because he slammed on his breaks, the car stopping just inches from my face. I had closed my eyes, braced for the impact.

"Are you alright!?" a velvety voice screamed, somewhere near by. I opened my eyes; maybe the car did hit me, because the person standing in front of me had to be an angel. I wanted to tell him that I was fine but no words would come out, so I just nodded. My vision was shaking, was there an earthquake? After a moment I realized it was me who was shaking.

The angel stepped foreword and offered me his hand to help me up. I just stared at it for a second, he must have assumed something because after a moment he grabbed both of my hands and pulled me to my feet. He had a look of great concern plastered on his face. But as I settled on my already unstable feet I fell foreword into his chest. Oh GOD! I blushed, and he caught me. He had such strong arms. I felt so right, in his arms, I wanted to just stay there forever; as soon as I realized what I was doing I jumped back blushing. "S-sorry" I stuttered. He just looked at me curiously, then he flashed the most breathtaking crooked smile.

"No-no. It should be me apologizing. I very nearly ran you over." His smile disappeared. "Are you sure you're all right?" he asked again, worry creasing his forehead. I nodded and gave a weak smile. "Good." He sighed, the looked me over. "I don't think I caught your name." He said smiling at me again.

"Bella Swan." I answered with a blush. " And you would be..." I trailed off.

That crooked smile of his got even bigger if possible. "Edward Cullen ma'am" he answered as took my hand in his and kissed it. I blushed a deep red color and he straightened up. " Well, Miss Bella Swan. It was a pleasure meeting you this afternoon, although I do apologize for the circumstances." he said, motioning to his car with an apologetic and embarrassed look on his god-like face. Just then, the person in the passenger seat of his car honked the horn loudly, startling both of us. "It seems my brother is getting impatient, perhaps I'll see you tomorrow Bella." Edward mused as he walked back to his car and took off.

Edward Cullen… he has the same last name as Jasper. How come he's never mentioned him before? I'm sure I've never seen him around campus though. I would remember a angelic face like his, and his tousled bronze hair. I couldn't get the image of him out of my head, not that I wanted too, and the ache I felt in my chest was like I was missing a part of me I never knew I had until now. What's the big deal with Edward Cullen?

E.P.O.V.

I sighed as I got in my car, 'Yet another boring day at school.' And not even any soccer practice to lighten my mood. I waited as Rose and Emmett climbed in. Jasper had taken to driving his girlfriend home from school so he wouldn't be riding with us today. I swear… I don't think I've ever seen someone more love-struck than Jasper when he's around, Alice, was that her name? oh well. I backed smoothly out of my parking spot and hit the accelerator.

But, as I swung around the corner I saw a girl trip in the middle of the street, she saw me and just froze. Her eyes went wide and then she shut them just as slammed down hard on my brakes. Ii scrambled out of my seatbelt and flung the door open. "are you all right?!" I called as I raced around to the front of my Volvo. There, in front of my bumper was an angel. She had the most delicate heart shaped face and shining brunette hair that fell in natural light curls around her shoulders, framing her perfect face. She slowly opened her eyes and stared up at me with an indescribable look on her face. She was shaking and I reached out my hand to help her up. She just stared at me a moment, I think she was going into shock. I took her hands in mine and pulled her to her feet, anxious to see if I had hurt her.

She seemed to sway slightly on her feet and fell foreword into my chest. She was so light, and when I wrapped my arms around her to steady her it felt so… right, for lack of a better word. She fit so perfectly in my arms I could have just held her like that forever. She pushed away blushing what felt like too soon. I longed to hold her again. But that blush on her face made me smile, she truly is adorable.

"S-sorry" she stammered. Her voice was like the tinkling of bells. It was beautiful and suited her perfectly. I couldn't help but smile again,

"No-no. It should be me apologizing. I very nearly ran you over." I realized the reality in my words and my smile faded. I had nearly run over this Fallen Angle in front of me. "Are you sure you're all right" I asked her again, my eyebrows creasing with worry. She smiled and nodded at me and my heart fluttered nervously. "good." I replied. My mind was befuddled and I smiled again. "I'm afraid I didn't catch your name." I said politely. She looked kind of embarrassed but turned to me and said,

"Bella swan. And you would be..." she trailed off waiting for m answer.

"Edward Cullen ma'am." I smiled as took her right hand and kissed it like the gentleman my parents had taught me to be. She blushed that delicious shade of pinkish red again. "Well, Miss Bella Swan. It was a pleasure meeting you this afternoon, although I do apologize for the circumstances." I said as I motioned to my car absently slightly embarrassed. Then Emmett, being the impatient idiot he is honked the horn causing us both to jump in surprise. I sighed inaudibly. "It seems my brother is getting impatient, perhaps I'll see you tomorrow Bella." I said as I strode over to my door and got in, and reluctantly drove off. Bella… Bella Swan… Her name just seemed to roll so naturally off my tung. How strange. What's the big deal with Bella Swan?


	2. Chapter 2

Skater Girl: Ch

Skater Girl: Ch. 2

BPOV

no. No. NO. _NO. __**NO. **_And_** HECK NO! **_I absolutely am NOT falling for the captain of the soccer team! There's no freaking way! "Ooooooooohhhhh…." I groaned as I flopped face first onto my small bed in my even smaller room. Why does the most amazing guy in the world also have to be the most popular? And why **ME!** He couldn't just be the school computer geek like Eric could he? No, my life's never that simple. He had to be the most amazing man in the entire world…. For those of you who are lost, this was what happened.

_**Flash back: 4:25 p.m. Forks, WA**_

Bella walked up the stairs to her room in the small house owned by her father Charlie, wondering who the angel in the parking lot was, when an idea struck her. She dashed up the stairs as fast as a klutz like her could and pulled last years yearbook from one of her book shelves. After a minute or two of intense scouring for his face, she finally landed on the photo for the soccer team and standing there holding the trophy was her angel. _Edward Cullen,_ read the caption_ Captain of the forks High soccer team, has yet again led our team on to state!_ Oh GOD! The captain of the freaking _soccer _team!? How could this happen? The school freak and Mr. Popular? That made just about as much sense as…. Well, something that makes no sense. LIKE JELLY AND POTATOES! **(A/N: LOL! Sorry, I read another fan fiction, I can't remember who's at this time, but they came up with this strange food combo! So just FYI all credit goes to them. Thanx!) ** She dropped the yearbook and leaned against her doorframe. _This cannot be happening _she thought to herself. _This man has no idea what an affect he has on me, I'd do anything he asked without a second thought. How strange…_

_**End Flash back: Present 4:56:**__**27 **__**p.m. Forks, WA**_

EPOV

no. No. NO. _NO. __**NO. **_And _**HECK NO!**_ I most definitely would not! Emmett would definitely not win! I WILL be the ultimate rock legend! **(A/N: if you haven't figured it out they're playing Guitar Hero III.) "**Yes!" I screamed as I got 100 on through the fire and flames.

"In. Your. Face. Emmett! Pay up!" I said as he grudgingly gave me the twenty he bet that he could beat me. After that I suggested we watch TV for a while.

"So…" Emmett drawled as he took a sip of his Coke. "What was with the Skater geek in the parking lot today?" he asked nonchalantly. Geek? How on earth could anyone think of that fallen angel as a geek? And what about skating?

"I don't know what you're talking about. All I remember is talking to Bella in the parking lot today." I said, trying to act oblivious. Emmett just gave me this strange look that started to creep me out. "What?" I asked innocently as I took a sip of my ice tea.

"Dude." Emmett said. "What is going through that strangely colored head of yours? Did you not see the way she dressed? I swear if it weren't for that face of hers I'd mistake her for a guy! Please don't tell me you didn't notice" He concluded after he saw the look of frustration and confusion on my face.

"Sorry Emmett." I almost growled. How dare he talk about her like that? "But, I didn't notice anything except her face. And I honestly don't care how she dresses. It's not important to me. Maybe it is to you because Rosalie Is gorgeous and the only way to make her look better is the type of clothes she wears, or Alice has gotten to you on the whole fashion thing." I shrugged and Emmett gave me another strange expression.

" Edward, I say this because I care about you as my friend. Do NOT get close to her. If you heard what everyone says about her… You'd regret not running over her today." He said shaking his head slowly. For some reason this really aggravated me that my best friend thought I shouldn't like a girl because of what people say. I had never been the judgmental type.

"You think I'd 'regret' not KILLING her?!" my voice was getting louder as my patience began to run low. "Emmett. I want to ask you. How do you see Rose?" I questioned, trying to control my temper. He was confused for a second, but oblivious as always, started right in on his feelings about Rosalie.

"Man, she's like an angel! She's everything I've ever wanted…" he trailed off. Exactly the response that would prove my point. I kept my face composed as he finished his description.

"Well, what if people were talking bad about her behind her back, calling her names? What if she were a geek. Would you love her any less?" I asked pointedly. By some mirical, Emmett understood what I was getting at and frowned.

" I see where you're going with this. But think Edward! Think about your reputation as the soccer captain? And better yet, you haven't dated anyone since you moved here in the seventh grade! If your girlfriend were the geek, girls would start throwing themselves at you thinking you'd settle for anyone! I'm only thinking about what's best for you dude." He reasoned.

I hated to admit it but the girls would be all over me, but I could freaking care less about my reputation and position as soccer captain, though I doubt they could find someone to replace me. But, I just couldn't listen to Emmett, there was just this…. connection I felt with her. I'd do anything she told me to without so much as a second thought. What an odd feeling towards this stranger, I don't even feel this much devotion towards my own mother. This girl has no idea of the affect she has on me.

**Sorry it's short people and thanks to all of you who reviewed and added this to your alert list! that made me feel special! anyway don't forget to vote in my pole on my page, it would mean a lot! Anyway read and review and you guys are lucky I love all of you! I should be doing my geometry homework right now! I might just fail my quiz tomorrow and it'll be your fault! Jk! Anyway... please review. they keep me writing and since it's the weekend I _might _just update a few times! Also, you might like my other story "Samantha's Slayer!" It's only up to chapter 5 but i've written up to nine. i was sad because this got more reviews in one day than my other story in four! especially because i've spent months on that story and about a total of three hours on this one. So it'd be great if you could check it out!**

Peace, Love and cheese!

Fanpire123


	3. Chapter 3: Edward's a Reject?

Ch

**Hey everybody! Thanks for all your support! I got such a great reaction to this story! So… uhm… thanks! Enjoy the chapter! Also, I've had several of my friends ask if Edward is still a vampire and the answer is no. I thought I mentioned that this story was all human but apparently I didn't. My bad!**

Ch.3: Edwards a Reject!?

EPOV

Jasper just walked in and plopped down on my sofa after dropping Alice off. "So what's up?" I asked casually.

"Oh… not much. Just dropped Alice off at Bella's house. Just the usual." He shrugged. My interest perked when he mentioned 'Bella'. Maybe it was _my_ Bella?

"Wait, Jazz. 'Bella' as in 'Bella Swan'?" I questioned, my eagerness showing in my eyes. Jasper looked confused and gave me a 'what the heck' look. But, I didn't care. It could be my Bella. Since when did I refer to her as 'mine'? It's not like she's an object. I can't own her. My parents taught me more respect for women than that.

"Uh… yeah." Jasper said, unsure of my response to this. "She's a good friend of ours. How do you know her?" He asked.

Wait! He knows her? And he never introduced us? How could he? "You know her!?" I practically screamed at him. I think I was acting psychotic judging by the look on Jasper's face. I was on my feet now staring at him with wild eyes.

**0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o The Next Day 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sigh…. Waiting is so boring. I thought as I repositioned myself more comfortably on the brick wall outside the double doors to the school. I just couldn't wait to see her. _BANG! _I practically jumped out of my skin! Well that woke me up. I said to myself sarcastically.

Then I spotted her. My angel… she stepped out of a ridiculously old red Chevy. A classic, it suited her somehow. When she saw me waiting by the front doors her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. This made me chuckle to myself as I shrugged off the wall and sauntered over to her, it looked like she stopped breathing when I smiled at her. She averted her eyes and looked down, scowling.

This shocked me; didn't she feel the connection too? Was I imagining that when I looked into her chocolate brown eyes, I saw my feelings reflected back at me? Oh well… here goes nothing I told myself as I matched her stride and began walking with her.

"Good morning Bella. How are you today?" I asked politely looking up at the overcast clouds as I spoke.

" If this is about apologizing for yesterday you don't have to. Hanging out with the 'freak' isn't exactly good for people's reputation. I'd hate for the captain of the soccer team to risk his popularity to be a genttalman. Not like anyone else in this freaking school is." She said to me, partly sarcastic when it came to her talking about my reputation. How could she think that I was just faking this?

"Bella," I said looking over at her, a crease forming in between my brows, " I'm not doing this as an apology, although I am sorry, but I'm doing this because I want to. Anyways, I couldn't care less about my reputation… Popularity is overrated." I scoffed. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously and she seemed to be debating with herself.

"All right. I give up. What's the punch-line?" She inquired, still looking incredulous. How could she not believe that I was sincere about this?

"There's no punch-line Bella. This isn't a joke." I said, no hint of humor in my eyes or voice.

"Then what the heck is it?!" she was livid. " Did you lose a bet? Is this some sort of charity? Some hidden camera show? What!? No one person is this nice! You just want to make fun of me like everyone else!" tears were streaming down her face and she was yelling. We were now standing just outside the red double doors leading into the school. She looked so helpless it made my heart ache.

I reached out to wipe her tears away and she slapped my hand away. She scrunched her eyes up and yelled one last thing that absolutely shattered my heart beyond recognition.

"I HATE YOU EDWARD CULLEN!" She screamed at me and ran off sobbing. I froze with my hand still outstretched.

**Well… hope you liked it! Sorry it's so short, the next one will be longer but I've got geometry HW and an essay to write! Edward is getting desperate (giggle giggle) anyway! I would like to say thanks to all my faithful readers and reviewers! **_**THANK YOU TONS!**_** I love you guys! You're the best! I also owe tons of thanks to my "co-authors" Veetard and the Squid! Also Princess Calypso who has been so supportive of Samantha's Slayer! , which I hope you all will read! Also there's a poll on my page and it would mean the world to me if you voted! Thankies! And Edward Cookies to all who review!**

**Ciao! **

**- Fanpire123**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK great reaction and not so great, more after the chapter. : D**

Ch. 4

BPOV

_How could I say that to him?_ I asked myself as I ran down the halls, silent tears streaming _down her cheeks. How on earth could I say __**I**__ hated __**him**__? There's now way I could hate a god like him…. I'm such a cruel creature. What's worse—how could it possibly get worse? —He believed me..._ I heard a small choking sound I couldn't figure out. What was it? Then I realized it was me. I was sobbing along with the tears, and this caused another shredding, choking sob to escape my chest. _I __**really**__ hope no one sees me like this._

Just as I concluded this thought the lithe figure of my pixie best friend appeared in my peripheral vision. Alice… she always knew. She strode up and sat herself down beside me and put her arms around me. I just sat there sobbing like an idiot into her shoulder for a while. Eventually, I realized I'd missed my first couple of classes and I sat up. I wiped my eyes and Alice gave me a nervous look, as if she didn't trust me to not break down again. I just gave her a halfhearted, and only slightly forced smile and stood up.

It was lunch-time and together we walked into the cafeteria and I stared intensely at the floor, guilty, and refused to look up. I was afraid to look into his eyes, afraid to see the pain I might have inflicted. Afraid that… he was okay with it. I nearly lost it again thinking of that. I bit back my sobs and took a sip of my lemonade, I had no appetite.

I just couldn't stand the thought of the freak falling for the Soccer captain! How wrong was that? I couldn't take that kind of temptation and not come away rejected and hurt. He was just being a genttalman, there's no way he could actually _want_ to be close to me… It was impossible. I couldn't even allow myself to hope for such an amazing stroke of luck in my virtually luckless life. He was kind, warm, amazing, and all around too good for me.

One solitary, salty tear slipped off my cheek and spilled into my lemonade bottle, clasped tightly between my too-tense hands as the reality of my realization sunk in. I could never have him. I could never have what I wanted so desperately because of who I was. After that, my body moved of it's own accord and I sprinted from the warm cafeteria to my truck.

I was mildly surprised that I didn't trip, seeing as the tears were fogging my eyesight. Then I felt a strong warm hand on my shoulder. I froze mid stride. It couldn't be… could it? I slowly turned my head, ready to be disappointed, but surprisingly enough, there stood my personal god.

I must have looked like quite a sight because he reached out and wiped a forming tear from the corner of my eye with the most worried expression I'd ever seen. How could there be any tenderness in his eyes after what I'd said to him today? Yet his eyes were so soft and worried, I almost broke down crying again. What was with the emotions today? Normally I was so controlled. What had he done to me?

"Where are you going?" he asked, his voice like rough velvet, if that were possible. His eyes swam with some unidentifiable emotion. I had to end this, there was no possibility for us, the Prince and the pauper—how cliché—, it wouldn't work.

"That doesn't concern you now does it?" I snapped coldly as I removed his hand from my shoulder. God! This was agony in its purest form. His expression was like I had just slapped him.

I took advantage of his brief shock to jump in my car and start the engine. By the time the ancient motor of my truck roared to life he was sprinting toward me.

I threw my truck into reverse and backed out swiftly. He was now yelling my name at the top of his lungs and silent tears of regret slid from my eyes and flowed freely across my cheeks. I tightened my hands on my steering wheel and sped out of the parking lot as fast as my decrepit old truck would allow, not looking back.

EPOV

She was gone. Would she come back? Did she find it so repulsive to have me near her, or was it that my reputation implied something that repelled her? Whatever it was… I don't think I have a chance of ever being with this spectacular angel I had gotten to know so briefly. I mean look at me! There was nothing that special about me, my only real talent lying in my piano and soccer playing. She, on the other hand, was perfect, angelic, amazing, and all around deserving of someone far better that me.

When I had seen her at lunch… she looked so distraught. Maybe she did think I was teasing her. Why would she think that? Was she taunted often? Did I seem like the type of person to do that her?

I would never ever do such a thing! I promised from that moment forward that I would try to be the type of man that was good enough for this angel. I would work hard to prove myself to her, even though I had no right to want this women, I would try to make her see the real me. Even though I have such a little chance of being with her, I would still try.

Determined as ever but sadly disheartened by the aspect of having to wait till tomorrow to talk to her again. That is, if she would listen to me at all. At least this gave me time to prepare; she could be so hard to talk to, especially if you were looking into those melting chocolate eyes of hers. Just thinking about them made my head swim and my eyes go out of focus for a second, dazed. God! She had such an effect on me! Even if it was just my memories…

**Wow! You guys felt very sorry for Edward in the last chapter! Well, sorry but Bella's so stubborn and I didn't want to make this a short easy love story, always with the complications! - Anyway, the relationship didn't get much better but I've had a few chats with my co-author Veetard on the subject… this'll be good! I hope anyway. All right you've heard enough of my babbling for one chapter, so—as always—peace, love, and Edward cookies to all who review! I love you guys and I may just fail my declaration's quiz tomorrow 'cus I'm writing this instead of studying. Oops… PLEASE DON'T TELL MY MOM! LOL! **

**Ciao!**

**Fanpire123**


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

Why are you doing this? I asked myself as I parked my car in the school parking lot. I was here an hour and a half early, much to my train of thought's displeasure; it was 6:30 in the morning on Wednesday… I can't believe I came to watch his soccer practice! What's wrong with me? I questioned once again as I walked up to the fence surrounding the field, many of the soccer players were running around the field chasing after the little white and black ball at their feet.

"Alright everybody, lets take five and get some water," I head a velvet voice yell. I blushed, what was I doing here? Just then one of the members of the team spotted me and smirked. He walked up to a few of his friends and started whispering to them, looking at e the whole time. This guy was making me nervous. These evil smirks crossed his friends faces as they advanced on me, I blushed and started to turn and walk away when a strong, unfamiliar hand grabbed at my elbow and pulled me back.

"Where are you going? Didn't you come to watch us practice? I think all of us would be so hurt If the school nerd didn't watch us." The guy sneered, roughly spinning me around to face him and his friends.

"Just leave me alone." I said, trying to pull my arm from his strong grasp. It was no use because his friends got closer to us, smirking and giving me these strange looks.

"Now why would we do that baby, you're so cute…" he said, grabbing my chin and thrusting upwards so I had to look at him. I set my jaw. This guy was just teasing me like everybody does. He was just a stupid jerk.

"Yeah right! Just leave me alone you pervert! And stop touching me!" I pulled back from him, wrenching me arm desperately to get free of his tight grasp. At that point another of his friends had come up behind me and was holding my arms behind my back. This was really starting to scare me. Wasn't there supposed to be a teacher watching the practice or something?

"Hey! Get your hands off of me" I yelped just as all the boys were leaning in, oh god this was not going to end well. I scrunched up my eyes just as I felt a hand at my neck.

" What on earth do you think you guys are doing!" An angry voice sounded from a short distance away. It sounded like my angel. Whoever it was was my savoir! Who knows what these devils would have done to me if he hadn't come along.

"Hey, dude calm down. We hadn't even done anything to her yet, we were just fooling with her." They first guy, whose name I think was Luke or something like that… **(A/N: sorry, there's this huge jerk at my school whose name is Luke and he's always such a creep to me! He's never done anything this extreme but I wouldn't be surprised if he did one day. Anyway, sorry I'm ranting. Back to Bella!) **

"That doesn't matter! You're being a creep even fooling around! She probably thought you guys were going to… NEVER MIND! JUST GET BACK TO PRACTICE!" my angel screamed. All of a sudden the hard and angry hands that had been all around me were gone and one pair of very familiar, warm arms encircled me. I broke down sobbing into his shoulder, I was shaking hard as the sobs wrenched themselves from my chest.

"Shhh…it's ok. Calm down, you're all right." He mused into my hair as he pulled me into his side as we sat on a bench. No one was arriving at school yet, for which I was thankful. Imagine what people would have said if they'd seen this.

"Th-thank y-you…" I Whimpered softly as I tried in vain to stop the flow of tears down my cheeks. He just held me tighter and whispered.

"It's no trouble, I'm just very sorry that they were so awful to you." I thought I heard hi growl when he said that, I must have been hearing things now. " I promise that they'll never touch you again." He vowed. He seemed so sincere; it was hard to doubt what he said. It was even harder to doubt what he said when I thought he was teasing me when he was now protecting me from those horrid boys on the field in front of us.

"Thanks anyway. I really am sorry for causing you trouble though. You probably want to get back to practice." I sat up straight, instantly missing the warmth of his arms, and gave him a small apologetic smile.

"Not really… plus it's about time we went and got changed…" His eyes lit up, like he had just come up with the most ingenious plan. He suddenly jumped up, causing me to jump. "Stay right here." He said, pushing my shoulders down gently for emphasis. " I'll be back before you can supercalifragilisticexpialidocious." (my computer has that in it's spell check! That's so amazing! Ahem… sorry, continue) Then he turned on his heel and sprinted towards the field.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

He was back five minutes later dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a black polo; he looked 1000 times better then any Greek god! I had no idea black could look so nice; it showed off his perfectly sculpted form and complemented his pale skin perfectly. My breath caught in my throat as he approached me with a big grin plastered on his face.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." He said politely as he took my hand and helped me up, his fingers gently pressed against mine caused that warm, electric feeling to flow up my arm again. If he felt it too he was very good at hiding it. "May I walk a lovely young women to her first class today?" He asked me. Oh God, he was so perfect; my knees were buckling from looking at him. He had that crooked grin of his on, and it made my heart melt.

"That depends," I stated, his face fell slightly, I almost laughed at his expression.

"Depends on what?" He asked, his voice sounding anxious. Why?

"It depends on if you can find one around this dump." I said smoothly, shrugging my shoulders while motioning to our campus. I was surpassing a smile when his face lit up again and a coy smile graced his features.

"Hmm… wherever will I find a slender, brunette, brown-eyed beauty to walk with?" He mused. I blushed. " Well…" he said, looking at me scrupulously. " You far more than beautiful, you're downright gorgeous, but I think I'll cope." He smiled as he put his arm lightly around my waist. People were looking at us now, whispering. My face flushed a bright red as Edward Walked with me down the sidewalk.

"Edward!" I hissed at him. He gave me the most adorable confused look; he was like a little puppy… "What do you think you're doing?"

"Uhm… Walking you to class?" He said unsure of himself.

"Do you honestly think that people won't start gossiping about the soccer captain with his arm around the nerd?" I whisper yelled.

He seemed to consider this a moment then shrugged. "I honestly don't care what people think of me. I can hang out with whomever I want." He practically hissed that last pert, he looked very angry. Then he turned to me with a thoughtful look and said, "But if you care about what they think, then maybe you're not the girl I thought you were.

I don't know why but for some reason, it really hurt me to hear that. Did I care what _he _thought of me? Yes. Did I care of what 'People' thought of me? No.

"I gave up caring what people thought years ago. If I cared what everybody thought of me I'd be a very bitter person, or at least, more bitter." I shrugged. (Ok so I can't take all the credit for that line, GinaDarling gave me the idea for it so thank you Gina for your inspiration and your story "spell bound" is amazing!)

" I don't think you're bitter at all…" I heard him muse quietly, almost to himself. " I think you're fantastic." With that, he released his arm from around my waist and looked at me, I hadn't even noticed we were outside my first period yet. "Thank you for letting me have the pleasure of walking to class with you this morning." He said as he picked up my hand and kissed it gently. As he turned to walk away I just couldn't help it. I yelled after him.

"W-wait a second!" I called and outstretched a hand. He turned and looked at me, now I had no idea what to say, I just wanted to be with him a little longer. "Uhm… well… I" I muttered stupidly as I blushed and turned my attention from his perfect face to my tattered sneakers. " I…just wanted to… uhm tha-" I was cut off as his lips collided with mine.

**Allrightie! So, I just wanted to apologize for not updating in so long, school's been hectic and I'm the queen of procrastination!yay! (insert sarcasm here) anyway I just wanted to thank you all for your support and comments, I also wanted to mention my thanks t ClaudiaJinn for the inspiration for this entire chapter! it would mean a lot to me if you guys would visit my profile and vote, It really helps me decide on what I should write and how fast! it'll take like two seconds, anyway Review! and I just have to say one more thing... "Woooooo! yes! go Edward!" ahem, sorry.I got overly excited.**

**Ciao! **

**Fanpire123**


	6. Chapter 6: what's stopping us?

BPOV

BPOV

Oh God! How was this happening?_ EDWARD_ FREAKING _CULLEN _was kissing ME! The school geek! Needless to say, I was in heaven.

My eyes closed of their own accord and, hesitantly, I kissed him back. At first I completely forgot where we were and I just relished the feeling, that was until I heard all the whispering and I could practically feel the burning stares on my back.

My face blazed and I roughly pulled back, with what I'm sure was a horrified expression on my face. The look on his face was confused, but his eyes showed the fainting glow of happiness and a new, stronger feeling of hurt. I couldn't do this!

I ran for it. I full on sprinted towards my car, how could I have been so stupid? I sat in the front seat of my car and just stared off into space, thinking. How could I have given my heart away so easily? I thought I had had it under lock and key, I had sworn I would never give my heart to anyone because of the pain and the ridicule it would cause me.

Yet, Edward Cullen comes along and all of a sudden my heart's an open book! What is wrong with me? I laid my head in my hands and bent over myself, too frustrated to do anything else.

EPOV

An angel. There was no other word to describe her. She was pure heaven and I was soaring, nothing could compete with this high of just a simple kiss. But what surprised me more was that after a second she kissed me back. This is more then I had ever dared to hope for, I was probably about three milliseconds from wrapping my arms around her slim waist and pulling her closer when she pulled away from me, breaking the kiss.

I was so shocked that I couldn't stop the hurt from showing in my eyes as a mask of confusion took its place on my face. She looked horrified. Wasn't she enjoying the same thing I was? Was she embarrassed to be seen with me like that? Did she think I was too pushy?

I sulked to class, not even bothering to pretend to be interested. (That wasn't at all a confusing sentence. Heavy sarcasm) By the time I was actually aware again it was lunch time and Emmett was beside me, talking animatedly about how he was taking Rose out again tonight. I wasn't going anywhere with anyone, this realization made me just sink lower into my own little pit of despair.

Then I saw that lovely mahogany hair sitting at a secluded table in the back of the cafeteria, talking to a short pixie-like girl, who I recognized as Alice, and… MY BROTHER!?

Why was she talking to Alice and Jasper? And why did Alice look like she wanted to spit fire at Bella? Slowly, not quite sure of myself, I sauntered over to their table.

"Hi." I said, trying to sound surer of myself then I felt. Bella looked up at me and her face reddened, I would have chuckled if it had been under different circumstances. Jasper just nodded, and Alice gave me this very strange look, it was almost pleading like she was trying to ask me to talk some sense into Bella. I jerked my head towards the front of the cafeteria, asking them silently to leave us alone.

They left and I took a seat across from Bella. She looked up and then looked down just as quickly, embarrassed. "Look, Bella…" I started but she held her hand up to stop me.

" You look Edward, There's no way we can be together. It's a simple fact that we both wish wasn't true, but we can't stop it. We're too different, from two different world." Bella laughed exasperatedly, as if she'd said this too many time that day. I just couldn't believe what I was hearing; she wished we could be together, but thought there was something stopping us. What? And 'two different worlds,' Were we really so different?

"Bella… please hear me out." She had gotten up to leave and I had grabbed her small, soft hands in my large ones. She looked back at me with pained eyes, I wanted nothing more then to pull her close and dispel the very thought of pain from her mind. How I loathed seeing her hurting. She finally sighed and took her seat again. I did not release her hands from mine.

"Bella, what on earth would be stopping us from being together? And maybe we are from two different worlds, but yours would be far too good for me. Please, let me be with you…" I trailed off. If I kept talking to her I'm positive that she'd hear the tears that are daring to break through my wall. I just can't stand the thought of being apart from her, of her belonging to someone else. Of course, if that were what she wanted, I would gladly deal with the pain. For her. Only for her would I endure unspeakable pain as was experiencing now, waiting in earnest fro her answer, or most likely, her rejection.

BPOV

He sounded as if he were going to cry. How could I resist someone so devoted, and honest, and caring? I'll tell you how, I couldn't. I'm an idiot masochist who is putting others through pain as well as her. I just couldn't resist him anymore. I brought my hand, which was still entwined with his up to my face to cover my eyes and I sobbed silently, trying to suppress the tears.

"Edward…" my voice was shaky and breathless as I answered. "Edward, to be honest, I have no Idea how to be with you. You're too perfect for someone like me. It's unbearable. I feel so… Pathetic." And suddenly I was in his arms again. Thank god we were in the darkest corner of the cafeteria and no one was paying attention to our embrace so I hugged him tightly around the middle and buried my face in his shirt. I inhaled the sweet perfume of his skin, no cologne could compare to him.

I was in heaven again. He was pure Bliss.

**YAY! but remember they aren't officially together, Bella's a nutcase and indecisive. Anyway I love all of you guys! You have been such a huge help and inspiration to me! SO I hope you guys liked it! also what's up with you guys not reviewing!? My last chapter had over_ 500_ views and like 7-10 reviews. Don't get me wrong, all my reviews are appreciated but it make me feel good as an author, and as a person, when I know what people think of my work. It might take you guys like 5 seconds to leave me a little note because you guys have no IDEA how long it takes me to write these chapters for you (like an hour each! lol) it doesn't have to be much just like "this blows. I hate it." or (more preferably) "Great keep writing" or maybe . "look over your spelling a bit more before you publish" I don't freaking care what you write! it could be "MOKEY!" for all I care. (no I'm not desperate I'm just venting. sorry. and 'mokey' was what one of my friends Lexi in my PAL class wrote on a poster instead of "monkey" so now I say mokey whenever I get a chance! LOL!)**

**Anyway, I love you guys!**

**Ciao**

**Fanpire123**


	7. Chapter 7: All the same

**Enjoy chapter 7! ;)**

**

* * *

**

EPOV

I was soaring again. I was holding my angel in my arms and she had just told me that she had the same feelings for me as I did for her. Kind of. But my moment of bliss was over far too soon for my liking; Bella pushed herself away from me. I wasn't hurt this time, just confused.

"E-Edward I…" she trailed off again, this couldn't be good. She took a deep, shaky breath and began again. "Edward, I told you that I don't know how to be with you. I'm pretty sure that us being a couple won't really be accepted among your friends too easily, and I know that being with me will hurt your reputation as soccer captain, I know you said that you don't really care but everybody cares to some degree so don't lie and tell me you don't. And I think that-" I cut her off with a quick peck on the lips. It stunned her for a second and she just stared at me with those expressive doe eyes, making her look so innocent I almost smiled.

But this was a serious moment; she was still trying to reason why she can't be with me. I don't get it! " Bella, I've said it once and I'll say it again. I don't care about any of those things! They're trivial and replaceable. But you Bella…" I sighed and took her face in my hands, my thumb stroking her cheek. "Bella, you are the one thing I cannot be without. You are everything and nothing else matters to me!" I could see the tears at the corners of her eyes and I stopped my rant.

"Bella, please don't cry." I wiped the tears away with my thumb. " I didn't mean to upset you."

"You hardly know me! How on earth could you say such sweet things to me and mean them?" she was on the verge of tears and she was rubbing at her eyes to hold them back.

"I just felt a… connection… I guess. The very first moment I laid my eyes on you, it was like nothing mattered anymore, nothing but you." ** ((Yeah, this sounds a lot like imprinting but I didn't mean for it to sound like it))**

BPOV

He took my chin in his hand and brought my face up so that our eyes met. God, his eyes were like the emerald water of the ocean on a gorgeous sunny day. I just got lost in them, drowned in them was probably a more accurate description. For a second, we both just stared with wonder into each other's eyes. How on earth had I ever resisted him this long?

Without even having time to consider my actions, I stretched up on my toes and kissed him. There went the fireworks again. Every nerve in my body was a live wire! I never wanted this to stop, he was so perfect…

"What the HECK! How could you?" A high-pitched, nasally voice screeched right next to us. I flinched as the sound ripped at my ears. By now Edward and I had stopped kissing and were staring at the girl who had made the noise.

She was gorgeous. She was tall, though not as tall as Edward, and thin and she had a head of thick strawberry blonde curls that flowed to the center of her back. Edward and I both stared at her, me intimidated and confused, and Edward… he just looked utterly befuddled.

"Excuse me?" Edward asked for the both of us after a moment of awkward silence.

"How could you cheat on me? And for this nerd too; what, I wasn't good enough or something?" She screeched again. I heard a low rumbling sound building in Edward's chest, but I hardly noticed. My mind had stopped comprehending words.

Edward had another girlfriend? He really _didn't _care about me. That did it! Now I was ticked! I turned toward Edward and glared, He was just staring in shock at the girl.

"WHAT?" He asked incredulously. "I've never even met you before let alone gone out with you" It was then that he noticed my glare. "Bella? Bella come on. Do you honestly believe her?"

He looked surprised at the fact that I would even consider him going out with anyone else. "Actually, Edward, I do believe her." The reality of this realization and tears pricked the corners of my eyes, threatening to spill over. I refuse to let him see how much this hurt. We were not officially together, so why did I feel so betrayed?

I couldn't take it anymore and I bolted, again. Why was I such a chicken?

"Bella! Bella!" I heard him yell after me, I could even hear his shoes thundering against the pavement as he followed behind me. Of coarse, being my not so graceful self, I tripped right before getting to my car. And as my face fell forward to greet the asphalt warm, strong arms gripped my waist keeping me suspended, mid fall. I regained my balance and pushed him away.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled, I was really angry now. He had lied to me about his feelings while he had another girlfriend.

"Bella, please believe me." He pleaded. It looked as if he was about to collapse onto the ground and beg for forgiveness. " Please believe that I have no idea who that girl is and no idea why she would say something so untrue." He stated, I could clearly read the pain in his eyes as he stared hopelessly at me.

"No Edward. I can't trust you." My eyes were downcast as I told him this. It was a lie. I could trust him, and I did. It was myself that I didn't trust with him. I knew this would hurt him, but he would get over it. me.

"But Bella I-"he started, but I cut him off by screaming at him.

"YOU'RE ALL THE SAME! Every last one of you…" My voice trailed off as the true pain crept into my words and the tears trickled silently down my cheeks, and dripped to the ground. I couldn't take it anymore and swung my door open with surprising force and launched myself into the drivers seat and pulled away before he could even grasp what was happening. All the while my mind was going crazy with flashbacks and one of the words that stood out most was a name.

_Aden._

_

* * *

_

** YEAH, I know it's short but I had to save stuff for future chapters! ;) Hey there! Hope you liked it! Sorry this took me forever, I'm in PAL and we had to host all of red ribbon week and homework and being sick and I just went crazy and couldn't update in a while, so sorry. Thanks to all my loyal reviewers and readers! You guys mean the world to me! And don't forget that I accept anonymous reviews! So don't forget to review and if you wanna talk to me about the story or just random things in general go ahead and visit my profile and PM me! Thanks again!**

**Ciao, **

**Fanpire123**

**P.S.**

**I've heard that lots of people end up ending their chapters with a trivia question so I though "hey, why not?" So my question is… * insert cool drum roll sound affect in here***

**_I'm not sure if I'll tell you if you get it right but who knows?_**

**Also, if you have any ideas for this story I'd love to hear them! I'd also like to personally thank my editor Veetard for helping me get inspired to write this chapter!**

**P.S.S**

**REVIEW! HAHA! NO! I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM! * Twitch. Twitch***


	8. Chapter 8: Flashbacks

Just so you know, there's lots of flashbacks in this chapter

Flashback/memory= _italics_

current thought= regular font

**BPOV**

I knew it! I knew it was too good to be true, there was no way that an _obvious_ angel like him would fall or plain old me, the invisible girl. Now look at me, crying, ditching school, and trying to drive all at once… I'm a car wreck waiting to happen! And all this for being careless with my heart…

Again.

I can still feel the pain from the last time this happened as fresh as the day my heart was torn into tiny pieces and burned to a crisp.

_Aden…_ only a bittersweet memory to me now.

Images of him flashed vividly in front of my eyes… his shaggy black hair that hung down just an inch over his shoulders, always getting in front of his sea blue eyes that seemed as if they could see directly through you to the deepest, most vulnerable place inside. His olive skin and friendly face were painful to remember, but the thought of them still made my stomach flutter. My shoulders still ached for his warm, gentle embrace, though by now I had learned to control that longing, so I shoved away that memory, but in its place came a memory that's caused even more pain mixed with an equal amount of joy. It was when I first met him…

Flashback…

_Another beautiful autumn day in Phoenix_- what was it… two years ago now?- _the air, crisp and cool, and the leaves fluttering about in all shades imaginable. I was sitting under my favorite tree in the park near_ _my old ballet studio, my favorite book, Pride and Prejudice in my lap, I was at my favorite part when I was trampled by a fluffy white and orange puppy_. **(picture on profile)**_ Before I knew what was going on, I was already covered in slobber and my book had fallen and was now covered in mud. I tried to gain control of the puppy, but_ _it was an enthusiastic little thing, so I gave up on that genius plan. Just then a voice as sweet as honey floated across from the other end of the park accompanied by the sound of muffled footsteps running on damp grass. The footsteps_ _neared and slowed to a stop. The exuberant puppy was dragged off my face and into the arms of a tall, dark haired teenaged boy of about my age and lovingly scolded by the same gorgeous voice that I had heard earlier. When the dog was safely on a leash the boy turned to me with an impish grin on his kind face and my heart skipped a beat._

_"Its not his fault really, Kuma just wanted to play. He usually doesn't like strangers, but apparently he is quite fond of you." he said. As if to prove his point Kuma came and curled up at my side and rested his nose on my knee. "See, point proven. I'm Aden by the way, and you are…?"_

_It took a second before I regained my ability to speak, but I finally responded in a hoarse voice, _

_"Bella."_

_He looked over to my side and his expression went from happy to disappointed. He reached down and retrieved my book from the mud -to tell you the truth at the time I had completely forgotten my book._

_"Kuma…" Aden began in a stern, but still friendly tone, "what did you do?" as he said this he held the book out in front Kuma._

_"Oh, its ok, that book was like a million years old anyway." I said in an effort to protect_ _the puppy._

Soon, this memory faded into the next. Our first date flooded my mind as I my speed slowed just outside of town.

_I was so happy! After hanging out with Aden, he had finally spoken up and asked to take me out to one of the old drive-ins in town. He picked me up at eight o clock and we drove in his classic blue mustang convertible _**(just for you princess Calypso)**_ into the out door car park so we were seeing the newest movie that was apparently some new vampire romance flick _**(sorry, I couldn't help it)**_ that was very entertaining, but during the fight scene I got freaked out and buried my face in his shoulder and he put his arm around my waist, and he whispered when it was over. He took me home and kissed my hand and whispered goodnight before he left, leaving me blushing and flustered._

Another memory flowed from there, just as painful as the others before it. Our first kiss…

_My seventeenth birthday and Aden took me out on a date again, this time he took me out to dinner at a fancy restaurant. The date was amazingly romantic, lit by candlelight a dozen roses sitting at my seat as I arrive…everything was perfect. After dinner he took me home but before he let me out of the car, he leaned in and kissed me. A slow, sweet, innocent kiss. And then he said goodnight and left me on my front porch. _

Then the one day he broke my heart flashed before my eyes and I went into hysterics.

_I was walking up to the door of his apartment; it was his birthday so I came to surprise him. I knocked on his door but he didn't answer. I knew he was home; his car was in the lot, so I decide to go in. I turned the knob and the first thing I saw when I came in was Aden and he had his arms around my best friend, Kristine, and they were making out. My heart had shattered at the sight and I gasped. They both whipped their heads around and stared at me with wide eyes. I couldn't take it anymore so I ran. I sprinted out the door and down the stairs. I heard him calling my name but dared not look back. I ran to the park we had first met each other and leaned against a tree to catch my breath as lightning lit the sky and thunder shook the earth. My face was tear streaked. I had trusted him and he had betrayed me and cheated on me for my best friend. All of a sudden I felt a cold familiar hand on my shoulder and I spun around to face the boy who had just shattered my heart into painful splinters that dug deeper into my soul with every shaking breath I took. He started to apologize but I wouldn't have it. I would never trust him again as long as I live, so I broke it off. I told myself as I walked away that I would never trust another man as long as I lived. I decided I needed a fresh start, Phoenix was just not working, and with mom getting remarried I thought it would be good to let her and Phil have time to themselves. It was right at the beginning of summer when I left, and a few weeks later I received word from my mom that Aden had been in a car crash and was in a coma. I wasn't sad; I just tried not to think about it. As I said, I would never trust anyone again…_

I was sobbing hard now. I was over at the side of road, if I wasn't I would surely have crashed my car by now, my tears to think to see through. Just then I heard a tap at my window. I looked out to see a soaked little pixie and I opened my door, She embraced me and I cried into her shoulder.

"Why don't you let me drive, we can go back to my place and talk about this if you want." She said quietly as she rubbed my back soothingly. I nodded and moved my shaking body to the passenger seat so she could take over the drivers seat. We drove back to Alice's home, even though it was more like a mansion, and sat down in her living room. She got up and left but returned moments later with my favorite, Ben and Jerry's cookie dough ice cream and two spoons. I smiled a watery smile and took a bite of the ice cream; I was feeling better all ready.

"So what happened?" Alice asked, somewhat hesitantly, probably afraid that I would collapse again. But I was over that, I wouldn't cry anymore. I took a shaky breath and began to explain, starting with what happened with Aden to what happened with Edward in the cafeteria.

She was stunned. She just sat three staring off into space for a moment before she collected herself and looked me in the eyes. " I see why you don't trust him. You've been hurt, I'm so sorry." She hugged me again and I smiled. Just then I heard the front door slam and we both looked up. The empty ice cream carton fell from my hands as I looked into the eyes of the **LAST **person I wanted to see right now.

I stared into the crystal clear, emerald orbs of Edward Cullen.

**YAY! CLIFFIE!!! MWAHAHAHA!!! Yay! You got to see who Aden was and know about Bella's past! But you know what they say, your past always comes back to haunt you. (Not so subtle hint there people) but I'm sorry I haven't updated in like what? THREE WEEKS?! But thank you to all my faithful reviewers; I reached over 100 reviews!!!! You're the BEST!!! Don't forget to review this chapter and give me some of your ideas! I would love to hear them! I'd also like to publicly thank my editor Veetard for her amazing Ideas and support of this story!**

**Review Review review review review review review review review review review review review review!**

**Ciao!**

**Fanpire123**


	9. Chapter 9: Crap

EPOV

"YOU'RE ALL THE SAME! Every last one of you…" she screeched at me and let her voice trail off. Who was I the same as? It was then I noticed the tears streaming down her cheeks, but before I could reach out to wipe them away she was in her car and pulling out of the lot. My word crumbled into rubble and I collapsed to the asphalt beneath my feet and I just stared after her for what seemed like hors but was probably only minutes.

The rain picked up, but I barely noticed the ice cold drops that clung to my equally cold skin and soaked through my turtleneck chilling me to the bone. But I didn't care; I was numb. My angel had left me because she thought that I was unfaithful to her. True, we were not an official couple, but we were _so close_!

It was then that I remembered the reason I was here on the freezing asphalt rather then in the warm arms of my angel.

_That girl._

With my realization anger flooded my mind sending everything into a red haze. I bolted upright, not caring that my knees and palms were still bleeding from my fall, and I raced as fast ass my feet would carry me to the almost deserted cafeteria. I spotted her straight away, sitting at the table previously occupied by my angel and I. I stormed over to her, bearing my teeth at her, I was so mad I had almost lost all my self-control, I was irrational and my judgment was clouded.

I approached her, the bridge of my nose pinched tightly between my thumb and forefinger, trying to be rational in my decision of what to do with this girl who had practically ruined my chances of being with an Angel. As I stood in front of the table, she looked up from filling her nails and beamed at me. My temper flared again and I ground my teeth together.

"Who are you?" I asked coldly, keeping my voice stony, even, and emotionless as possible. She just smiled wider and stood up.

"I'm Tanya." She introduced in her nasally voice as she battered her eyelashes and leaned in ever so slightly. I took a small step back, disgust clearly showing in my eyes.

"Why did you lie and tell my girlfriend I was cheating on her?" My temper was rising again as I said this, I still couldn't grasp that Bella had believed this stranger's lies. She snorted, almost as if she was laughing. Did she find this funny?!

"Well… If I hadn't said it, it would have been the truth eventually. I mean I've never been turned down before and I don't expect to start now." She smiled strangely, in what I'm guessing was supposed to be an alluring fashion, but it actually just made her look even more stupid and retarded. I glared hard at her as she took a step forward.

"Just stay the heck away from me. You've done more than enough damage." I was glaring and my words were muttered from behind my clenched teeth as she took yet another step toward me. She was really starting to tick me off. A low rumbling growl was building in my chest, I really wanted her off of my back, She's been here 20 minutes and already managed to start ripping my non-existent relationship apart.

After another 10 minutes of shameless flirting from Tanya, I got fed up and stormed past her just as the final bell rang, it turns out I ended up ditching more than three quarters of my afternoon classes in the parking lot, frozen in shock. And then I spent the final half hour chewing Tanya out for being and airhead and driving my Bella away.

Just as I was revving my engine, Jasper threw the door open and hopped in. I was REALLY not in the mood to talk to anyone right now; I would probably just end up verbally ripping their heads off out of anger. But I guess that's the good thing about Jasper, he's got a pretty calming affect on people, so now I was only slightly annoyed at everything.

"What's up Jasper?" I sighed, trying to keep my temper in check.

"Oh, I was thinking that we could stop by Alice's. My car's in the shop so I was going to ask you for a ride, but you weren't eating with us at lunch, so I decided I grab a ride with you whether or not you wanted me here…" He stated, shrugging it off. I would have been more irritated with him normally, but right now I just didn't care.

"Ok dude, I'll take you over to Alice's, but you mind if I stay a while? Bella's being stubborn again and she believed from stupid lie about me cheating on her!" I was seething now, but it felt kind of good to let these emotions out to Jasper. Now I kind of get why girls all get together and start talking about feelings, and crying and whatnot, It felt kina good to dump your problems on someone else for a change.

"Sure, no problem. We were just going to watch a movie and whatnot." Jasper said, smiling and shrugging. I knew I'd be disrupting their alone time but I didn't want to face Bella just yet.

Silence filled the car as we made our way to Alice's, eventually the silence got to me and I switched on my stereo and put in my favorite Debussy CD. We listened to it all the way there. When we finally pulled up in front of Alice's house I noticed Bella's trucked parked in the drive way. My heart gave a leap and then I went into a small panic attack. (is there such a thing as a SMALL panic attack?) I wanted nothing more then to burst through the doors and take her into my arms. I wanted to explain to her that it was a lie that Tanya had told and that I wanted nothing more than to be with her for as long as she'd have me.

Unfortunately, I knew Bella well enough that when she's mad, you better not mess with her. I gave a reluctant sigh, my heart calming down minutely at this realization. She wouldn't let me get within ten feet of her at the moment, let alone let me take her into my arms and apologize. Jasper was practically unaffected to see Bella's car there in Alice's driveway, almost as if it were there permanently. Maybe Alice held Bella hostage often…

As I walked in I heard my Angel's voice floating on the air, It sounded like music to my ears, but there was a slightly hysteric note to her voice, tat also sounded like she was sobbing.

From what I could here she was explaining to Alice about what happened today in the cafeteria, Jasper just looked confused throughout this whole conversation, but I did catch the name "Aden" being thrown around a lot. I made a mental note to ask Bella about it later, when she wasn't she wasn't quite so hysteric that is.

"Well no wonder you don't trust him. You've been hurt so much, I'm so sorry." Then they hugged. It hurt mare than anything that Bella didn't trust me. Just then, Bella noticed me standing there, she dropped the empty ice cream tub she was holding and just gawked at me. I only have two words to describe my feelings right now.

Oh. Crap.

* * *

** Sorry it's so short... but you guys are awesome! I got like twenty some-odd-number reviews on that last chapter!**

**But, i get like over 1000 views per chapter! (Yeah!) and like twenty reviews out of those over 1000 people... :'(. It would make me feel really happy if you guys reviewd.**

**in fact... }:) *thinks devious thoughts* I'm not going to update until I reach 155 Reviews!!!! Mwa ha ha ha ha!!!!! all right, don't freak out, that's like thirty five reviews... not that much. Also, I have a vague idea of how to continue, but it would be TOTALLY FREAKING AWESOME if you guys would tell me in my review what you think should happen next. it won't affect the way I right this story or anything, I just really want to know what you guys are thinking about this story. (Like EDWARD!! :D )**

**Anyway, you guys rock! CAn't wait to hear what you guys have to say and again I'm sorry I'm a slow writer. *grins sheepishly***

**Ciao!**

**Fanpire123**


	10. Authors Note I'M SO SORRY!

**Hey there! **

**I'm sosososososososososososososososososososososososososososososo SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE A MONTH! I KNOW INSANE! And I swore I wouldn't be one of those writers who would leave her readers at an ending like "oh. Crap." For a MONTH! But, projects come up, grades are given up and you have no time to even think let alone write! So I'm sincerely sorry for not posting a chapter! Please don't kill me! **

**But My Social Studies teacher is great but his projects are evil and take like 96 straight hours to complete! (FOUR PLIPPING DAYS!!!) plus other homework and my choir group got accepted to Disney Land and I had honor choir auditions and my geometry final is in under two weeks! (I suck at geometry!) and my English teacher was being evil for once and made our class do a scrapbook on ****Flowers for Algernon**** which was kind of depressing. I didn't even get a break over the two week vacation. (Yes these projects were over the break) so I am currently working on the chapter with my editor Veetard and it should be out in a couple of days! I swear!**

**Thank you all for being so patient with me!**

**Love you reviewers you have the awesomest feedback and some of the funniest ideas for this story! I can't wait to use them!**

**Feel free to review and tell me how much you want t kill me! :D**

**Hahaha! Anyway,**

**Ciao!**

**Fanpire123**

**Also, don't forget to vote in my poll on my profile page! i have like two new stories started and I'm wondering which to publish first so go vote! yay!**

**Lol, I'm done. **

**GO FORTH AND VOTE/REVIEW!!**


	11. Chapter 10 uhm no title

Skater girl chapter 10

* * *

BPOV

Why on earth was he here!? I had come here to get away from him and relax with Alice. Oooh, this was a nightmare. I was so angry with him back at school, how will he ever forgive me?

Wait. I want _him _to forgive _me_? What the heck is wrong with me? He should be apologizing! He was about to play me! He had another gorgeous girl and he chooses to tease me and say that he loves me. How could I have been so stupid as to believe him?

But… the way he's looking at me right now. His eyes are practically swimming in pain and… what was that? It kind of looked like… desperation? Regret? Was he sorry?

No! I won't forgive him. He can get down on his knees for all I care; I still won't forgive him at all.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I asked him icily. He blinked and seemed to check back in at the reality hotel. Idiot.

"Uhm… I-I came with Jasper" he replied lamely. So, he didn't intend to apologize? Jerk. Yeah, yeah, I'm a hypocrite sue me. Sure, I wouldn't accept his apology, but if he ever cared about me he would apologize. Good, I was right in my decision not to forgive him!

-Insert internal sigh- not good. I was still crazy about him.

Well that stinks.

"Well obviously you came with Jasper. He's the only decent guy allowed in this house." I replied stiffly, glaring at him. I wanted him out.

Now.

EPOV

Her eyes practically screamed that I was unwelcome here. I sighed but decided that unless she ever _did_ give me another chance… I was royally _screwed_.

Even if she did give me another chance, she'd kill me after the first date.

No, wait. She'll kill me anyway, even if I don't get another chance.

"Can I talk to you a minute Edward?" I heard Alice squeak up after Bella had been staring me down for a good minute and a half.

"Sure Alice." I responded, trying to swallow the lump that Bella's look was causing to form in my throat.

I followed Alice out to the foyer and leaned against the wall.

"Why on earth would you let Bella believe that you were cheating on her?" Alice huffed angrily at me, well more huffed angrily at my shoulder seeing as she didn't come up past there.

"Whoa there. _Let _her_?_ I was trying the whole time to tell her that I've never even _met_ that girl before she came up screaming to me in the cafeteria. But, she wouldn't have any of it! I _tried_ Alice. I really tried." I hung my head. Why was Bella so stubborn?

Then I felt an impact to the side of my head and my cheek was stinging. Alice had slapped me! Actually _SLAPPED_ me!

"No you did _not!_ Would you have been ok with a boy walking up to you and Bella and accuse her of cheating then her deny that she's ever met him? And this was after you've been teased as almost a social outcast all your life and having your only other relationship hurt you in ways you'd never known possible, along with your parents being divorced and never being able to see your mom hardly all. Would you think that the most beautiful person in school would settle for you, the skater chick, in reality? You'd think it were a fairytale wouldn't you?"

I had no way to respond. I just stood there with my mouth hanging open in shock. Alice had practically just told me Bella's life story in under thirty seconds, and I felt like crap just imagining myself in Bella's position. But, I did understand the whole "most beautiful person at school settling for you…" thing. Bella had almost settled for me. But, there's no way that Bella could feel the same. Could she? I mean, she's the most gorgeous girl I've ever laid eyes on. She was a goddess among men.

"Uhm… Edward?" A melodic voice broke my reverie. And there stood Bella, looking not only upset but also murderous. I really hope that murderous part was not directed at me.

"Oh, y-yes Bella?" I asked trying to be polite. I didn't want her blowing up at me.

She sighed. "Edward… I can't trust you. I'm sorry, I don't trust pretty boys." At that she smirked, teasing me. I smiled, and chuckled.

"Easily taken care of, now where was that tanning salon and hair dresser?" I questioned just as teasingly, smirking but then my face softened and we both knew we really had to just talk this out.

"Look, Edward. I'm not sorry at all. I mean if you wanted a strawberry blonde supermodel you just had to say so! I mean, why did you even bother TALKING to me!? Would it have been that hard to just… ignore me like everyone else?" She was getting pretty ticked again, but trying to control herself all the same.

"Bella, calm down" I told her, putting my hands on her shoulders and tried to soothe her without crossing the lines. "I wouldn't want some egotistical, air headed little girl trying to play princess when I could have a smart, funny, beautiful, admittedly sarcastic, witty women instead? And also, Strawberry blonde is a ridiculous color for hair." I snorted in disgust. Bella still glared at me, she was still angry with me, and was not accepting flattery on her behalf at the moment.

Dang.

Not that I was lying, I was just helping that maybe my point of view would soften her up a bit.

"Edward. Flattery will get you no where in this situation." She said, as she crossed her arms and raised one eyebrow expectantly.

"B-but Bella! It's the truth. I wouldn't want anyone but you…"

She blushed the most delicate shade of red I'd ever seen, though she was still very angry with me, it was apparent in her eyes.

I really screwed this one up. Sigh…

"Look, Bella. I would never tease you, lie to you, or ever intentionally hurt you in any way." I took one of her hands gently in mine, hoping she wouldn't pull away.

"Edward, I'm not used to people I barely know telling me that they love me. It's just too rushed. I don't have a great history with dating so I have trust issues. Don't take this the wrong way but it just seemed like you were only saying you "loved me" to mess with my head. I didn't want it to be true... but it never made sense for you to love me. I just can't believe it." She was looking down now.

Maybe I had been too sudden with everything now that I think about it. "All right. What about we start over. Completely clean slate. Take it slow and just get to know each other as friends? Would that be ok?"

Bella sighed and pulled her hands from mine. Uh-oh.

"Edward, I'm not sure about this. I'll have to think about it for a while. To be honest, I just don't like you at the moment all right. Good bye." And before I knew what was happening she was gone and her skateboard that was lying against the wall by the door had disappeared with her, and I heard a fain bump as the board collided with the cement.

BPOV (while Alice is talking to Edward)

UGH! Why can't he leave me alone? Doesn't he know that I'm mad at him, god that boy must be thick!

I felt the cushions of the couch give next to me as someone sat down. If it was Edward I swear I'll…

"Bella, can we talk?" I heard the clam and comforting sound of Jaspers voice from next to me and relaxed my rigid position slightly and faced him, face impassive.

"Sure Jazz, what's up? Something with Alice?"

"No, not really." He said, smiling softly. Jasper always makes me feel better; he has such a calming personality. "It has more to do with you and Edward."

"Aw Jazz… no. I won't forgive him. I mean, why should I? He's just teasing me." I know I was being stubborn, but that's just me I guess.

"I'm not asking you to forgive him Bella, I'm just asking that you try to keep your mind open and see this from his point of view. Edward is a sincere guy and he wouldn't lie to you, especially concerning affairs of the heart. You'll see that he's really a decent guy after all." He said this with his hands clasped, elbows on his knees looking out the opposite window, deep in thought. He looked over at me after a silent moment and I sighed.

"I won't promise you anything Jazz. I'll try but…" I looked out the window and huffed as I heard Alice yelling at Edward in the other room.

Jasper just smiled and left for the kitchen as I went to calm the angry pixie… you know what, he probably _deserves_ Alice's wrath right now. Maybe I shouldn't save him… but by the time this thought was finished Alice was behind me shoving me forward hissing.

"Bella… just talk to him." And before I could protest, the jerk face that we all know as Edward was standing in front of me. Guess I don't have a choice with an angry pixie behind me.

"Uhm… Edward?" I started, trying to gain his attention seeing as he was staring off into space. All of a sudden he looked over when he heard my voice and a look of panic took shape in his eyes. Good. He should be scared.

"Oh, y-yes Bella?" he stuttered, ha! I was so scaring the crap out of him. I was mentally doing a little victory dance. And as our conversation flowed I ended up ranting and he was holding my hands asking to be friends. How did that happen? Whatever, I need to go and think this through some more; I was certainly _NOT_ ready to forgive him, if I ever did at all.

"Edward, I'm not sure about this. I'll have to think about it for a while. To be honest, I just don't like you at the moment all right. Good bye." I said as I pulled my hands from his and headed for the door.

I need to clear my head. And a ride is the perfect way to do that!

I quickly pulled my board from beside the door and took off, god the wind felt good as I sped along the sidewalks. It's been too long since I just rode for a while, no destination in mind…

* * *

**Well!? Love it? Hate it? let me know in a review and I sincerely apologize for being absent in my writing for so long. Midterms, ugh! And I got a B in Geometry! YES! And yes I want to take a break and write some new stories, and don't worry I will still be updating this one. :-D**** and I just want to say thank you to you all who have been so patient with me for this past month and a half. WOW, it really has been a while! Anyway, love you guys and a big warm thank you to all my reviewers and my editor Veetard! You're awesome! Also, I've been considering doing a rewrite of this story, you know, slowing the plot down a bit, fixing a majority of the spelling and grammar mistakes and I have to get on top of my beta-ing, agh! I'm sorry that I haven't contacted you in a while! I'm so so so so so so so so sorry! Please forgive me! And please let me know your opinion of doing a rewrite of this story in a review and don't forget to vote in my poll on my profile! And I accept anonymous reviews, so even if you don't have an account I'd really like to hear from you! And let's see if any of you can guess my age based on my writing! Ha! It's a challenge! ;-) good luck!**

**Ciao,**

**Fanpire123 3**


End file.
